Broly
Broly (ブロリー, Burorī; literally meaning "Broli"), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Dragon Naruto series created by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. He is an exiled outcast, warrior member of the Saiyan race hailing from the Planet Vegeta, and a Super Saiyan, like Goku and Vegeta, however, Broly appears to be the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans, a demonic warrior who appears every thousand years. Because of his extreme power as an abnormally powerful Saiyan, he was exiled and stranded onto the wasteland planet Vampa by King Vegeta III, because he saw Broly's power as a potential threat to his rule. Unlike his alternate version, Broly is a more sympathetic character. Aside from being reserved, he displays personality traits deemed rare in Saiyans such as compassion, valuing friendship, and not wanting to fight for the sake of it. In spite of his innate kindness Broly has trouble controlling his power whenever he's angered, exerted, or provoked to a certain point. When he loses control, Broly becomes a destructive and savage berserker with little to no sanity much like the original version of the character. He is also emotionally scarred by his father disciplining him via shock collar but despite his abusive upbringing, Broly remains completely devoted to his father. The new version of Broly debuted as the main antagonist in the film, The Legend of Broly, in which he encounters Frieza, Vegeta, Goku, and Whis for the first time. "I was so sure my strength was getting close to its peak, and then this guy showed up and was so much stronger than me. And he's a Saiyan, just like I am. He's probably even stronger than Beerus. Oh, Beerus is a God of Destruction, by the way. It'd be a shame to see someone so incredible die on this planet... Then who would I train against?" :—Goku befriending Broly in Dragon Naruto Super: The Legend of Broly. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Johnny Bosch (English), Bin Shimada (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Czech), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Romeu Vala (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Dado Monteiro (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Ricardo Brust (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (Young): Brina Palencia (English), Yoshiko Morishita (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known(Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Vii Zedek (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Lupita Leal (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Like all full-blooded Saiyans, Broly possesses black eyes, jet-black hair that never grows in length, and a Saiyan tail. While retaining the same general concept, Broly's appearance is shown with battle scars on his face and body. He is noticeably darker-skinned, bulkier, muscular, and taller than Goku, Vegeta, and other protagonists. Broly is shown wearing traditional Saiyan armor and later Frieza Force armor; he also wears a green fur pelt around his waist and a metal shock collar. The Young Past Days As a child, he wore a standard Saiyan armor. It had a full body model with a dark-colored chest protection and light-colored outward-pointing pads on his shoulders and at the hips that hang over his upper legs. Also as a child, he lets his tail hang out but as an adult, it was removed by Paragus. Current While still tall, he is noticeably shorter, and is more muscular while having noticeably darker skin next to his counterpart. Broly's hairstyle is also different. While spikey and reaching his upper back the same, his counterpart had hair split down in the middle while Broly's hair is more overgrown. He has a scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pectoral reaching over his left shoulder and two more smaller ones on the upper-left of his abdomen, which is his most notable feature. His facial expression also appears sterner than in the counterpart (who appeared melancholic when not unhinged). He also wore dark jumpsuit shorts and light boots with dark legging and also dark armguards. He also at some point gets a shock collar on his neck (akin to the counterpart's crown) By adulthood, his attire consists of blue skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes, presumably taken from Beets' corpse when he came to adulthood. He also wears a green fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on the backside (which had been made from the fur of an old friend in memory of him) and blue wristbands. When joining the Frieza Force, he was given the latest model Frieza Force armor, he wears black boots with white borders and green-striped toes, purple form fitting pants, and black armbands with white ridges. Initially, he wore a black, long-sleeved, form fitting shirt as he found the armor too restrictive. He was later given black chest armor with a green midsection and shoulder pads. The armor was later destroyed when he transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. * Hair Color: Jet Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black (Normal), Yellow (Angered/Wrath State) * Age: 48 * Birthday: August 15 * Height: 300 cm (9'10"; Legendary Super Saiyan) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "It's not right for you to say bad things about him. He is my dad." :—Broly refusing to speak ill of his father with Cheelai and Lemo in Dragon Naruto Super: The Legend of Broly. Broly has a more sane personality due to his relatively-less tragic background. Due to his upbringing on an inhospitable planet living only with his father and no other sentient being, Broly is a quiet fellow with little social skills or manners. His limited education has left him somewhat naïve to normal society, showing a noticeable fascination with the various comforts and advances it has to offer, particularly eating better quality food. While his social skills aren't well-developed, Broly's intuition is quite acute. He's able to sense when someone is agitating a comrade and visibly reflects their anger, as seen when he defended Cheelai from a sleazy soldier and when Paragus saw Vegeta, Broly's rage boiled over. As noted by many, for all Broly's unprecedented talent for battle and sheer power, he is a peaceful man who does not desire to fight except for people he cares about or when his Saiyan blood is fully aroused. Rather, Broly is by nature is very soft-hearted, friendly, and sentimental, as he greatly values any and all companionships he experiences, a trait extremely rare in Saiyans. He is quite friendly once his trust is earned. Broly was shown to be fiercely protective of Cheelai and Lemo, as shown when they were harassed by a Frieza Force soldier. He also is appreciative of others' kindness, giving Goku a warm smile after the fellow Saiyan offered to teach him to fight and to visit often, sparking a friendly rivalry. As his father was the only companion he had in all this time, he developed an "undying loyalty" and love towards his father despite the harsh training he put Broly through. Some of this however may stem from emotional scarring, as he was horrified at the very notion of his father disciplining him with his electric collar. Despite being pointed out by Cheelai and Lemo that his father probably only saw him as a weapon of revenge against King Vegeta, Broly nevertheless still cared deeply for Paragus and refused to speak ill about him. This is further evidence as the sight of Paragus' corpse made him explode in grief and rage, transforming him into a Super Saiyan, with Frieza also implying that Broly might have accidentally killed Paragus via a stray ki blast, factoring into his grief. This is a key difference between him and his counterpart, Broly truly cared for his father. However, after recovering from his rage at his father's death, Broly appeared to be much more relaxed. At the same time, for all of Broly's genuine gentleness, similar to his counterpart, Broly has a vicious side to him. As his emotions are directly connected to his power, when he exerts himself enough or is provoked, he enters a berserker state. However, Broly becomes more of a feral beast with little rationality. As Broly taps into and goes deeper into his power, his sanity starts to fray and he starts to have trouble comprehending instructions from his father along with progressively becoming more violent. When he reaches Super Saiyan due to the death of Paragus, his mindset boils down to "kill everything that moves". For instance, during his battle with Goku and Vegeta, when the two of them flew by Frieza and quickly zipped away, Broly forgot all about trying to kill the two Saiyans and instead began beating Frieza to death, despite the tyrant ostensibly being Broly's own ally, then targeted Whis, a mere spectator, once he was finished with Frieza. He became so mentally unstable that the only known way to non-fatally subdue him is to invoke the fear of death. It is suggested by Goku that Broly can in fact control himself if he receives the proper training. Similar to his original counterpart, however, Broly did retain a small amount of rationality in his madness, since it is implied that he let Frieza be after beating him for an entire hour simply because the latter no longer had any fight left in him. Relationships Friends/Allies * Ba * Cheelai * Lemo Family * Paragus (father) * Kale (Universe 6 counterpart) * Dark Broly (Xeno counterpart) ** Bio-Broly (clone) Neutral * Whis Rivals * Beerus (theory) Enemies * King Vegeta III * Frieza Force ** Frieza Powers and Abilities Broly is one of the most powerful mortal warriors in the multiverse, standing well-among the top warriors in 7th Universe. A true prodigy in combat and born with the genetics of the Legendary Super Saiyan, he showed exceptionally immense potential since infancy. His testing of Saiyan attributes broke every known record, thereby placing him in the same incubation chamber as the children of elite Saiyans. While his power level would fluctuate wildly, his lowest power level was 920 while his highest power level was 10,000, which was very high even for the exceptional standards of newborns from royal family bloodline. For which King Vegeta, insecure at the idea of a Saiyan not his kin having such natural power and potential growth, banished Broly so as to not have the young Saiyan outshine King Vegeta's own prodigious son, though he claimed to Paragus that Broly's sheer power would likely drive him insane one day and when that occurred he would be a danger to both Planet Vegeta and the universe. By adulthood, his power level was unreadable by scouters and he was completely unfazed by the strikes from one of Frieza's most powerful soldiers. While having been aggressively trained by his father all his life, he initially lacks any actual combat skills beyond basic attacks and combat patterns due to his isolation and lack of powerful foes to fight against, thus he has a crude, straightforward fighting style, relying more on his sheer brute force through wild strikes, stomps, and grappling. However, when pressured by a strong enough foe, Broly's prodigious talent and Saiyan traits kick in. He instinctively adapts to his foe to quickly improve his fighting skills and battle tactics, even replicate an enemy's technique, and even grows in raw power at an accelerated rate. His Saiyan traits and raw power amazed even the likes of Frieza, who harbors a seething hatred for Saiyans in general, and Vegeta and Goku. Regardless of his general efficiency, Broly's raw physical power, durability, and chakra ki are almost unlimited. Additionally, he can generate chakra ki blasts and beams without the need to use stances, firing them from his body or his mouth, making him more unpredictable. Also, as he steadily continues to grow in power, he likewise increases his height and muscle mass, similar to the effects of a Power Stressed form, it also uniquely further increases his natural resilience and experiences no loss in stamina or agility. As an infant, Broly possessed greater power than an infant Vegeta, causing the king to exile him to a stormy world. As an adult, Broly's power has grown tremendously. Vegeta notes that he has absurd levels of energy and both Goku and Frieza are astonished at his strength. He is noted to be the strongest enemy Goku and company have faced yet, with a power potentially surpassing that of the Gods of Destruction. Broly displays an ability to learn in the middle of a battle. When Goku tried to entangle Broly with his chakra ki using his Super Saiyan God form, Broly was not only able to break free but use the same technique on Goku. In his base form, he was able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Vegeta, forcing him to transform into a Super Saiyan God. Powers ;Manga Super Saiyan C-type Broly is shown fighting Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku, while Vegeta in the same form prepares to attack Broly from behind. ;Film and Novel As an infant, Broly's power was unstable, fluctuation randomly from his emotions, yet still stood on par with Prince Vegeta IV. When sent to Vampa, the young child was able to slaughter countless inhabiting creatures once transforming into a Great Ape and likewise survived for days alone before being found by his father. The intensity of Broly's power transformed ultimately prompted Paragus to remove Broly's tail. As an adult and against Vegeta, Broly was at first outclassed by the Saiyan prince's skill and experience, as Vegeta toyed with Broly. However, the extended battle gradually turned to Broly's advantage as he continued grow from the experience, quickly pressuring Vegeta until he finally used Super Saiyan. Despite the boost in power Vegeta was quickly faced with the same problem as Broly's growth rate quickly neutralized the advantage, forcing Vegeta use Super Saiyan God. Outclassed for a third time, Broly triggers a transformation that gain the power of a Great Ape while in human form, once again turning the tables on Vegeta until Goku stepped in. While Goku's skills held his own initially, Broly's growing might forced Goku to rely on Super Saiyan and even Super Saiyan God. While attempting to subdue Broly with his God Bind, Broly quickly broke free and turned the technique back on Goku. Soon the fight became one-sided as Broly began smashing him across the battlefield like a ragdoll. Goku then goes into Super Saiyan Blue and while Broly initially holds his own against him, he proved to be no match to this level of power. Once witnessing his dead father, the mourning Broly transforms into a Super Saiyan C-type. The immense nature of his sheer power created a storm of chakra ki blasts that devastate the battlefield. This prompted Goku and Vegeta to team up as Super Saiyan Blue, but their combined might could barely hold their own against the titanic foe. Likewise, he easily thrashed about Fourth Form Frieza, and even when the tyrant used his Golden form, Broly held the upper hand - though he was pushed back by the energy from Frieza's transformation and he held off Broly for an hour. Ultimately, Frieza believes that no one in existence would be able to beat him. Against Whis, Broly is toyed with, with the Angel dodging his attacks without moving swiftly and while simply using normal movements, even though Broly had tried to take Whis by surprise. Broly's seemingly limitless potential is pushed to the breaking point when facing the fusion of Goku and Vegeta: Gogeta. While Broly initially goes toe-to-toe with Gogeta in his base form, he is slowly overwhelmed by the fused Saiyan's immense power and skill and struggles to keep up once Gogeta turns Super Saiyan. At this point their power is such that the collision of chakra ki beams rips a hole in their dimension. Against such odds, Broly continues to build up his power, enough to trigger a final transformation, and he finally gains the upper hand against Gogeta. However, this advantage is short-lived, as the fused Saiyan goes Super Saiyan Blue and eclipses Broly's newfound power. While the mutant Saiyan shows incredible resilience and puts up a relentless assault, he is still overwhelmed by Gogeta's massive chakra ki blasts and chakra ki-laced strikes, unable to land a single solid blow against the foe, and would likely have been killed by Gogeta's Full-Force Kamehameha if not for Shenron teleporting Broly to safety. Later, Goku stated that Broly might be even more powerful than Beerus. Video Games In the Xenoverse 2 Parallel Quest 128 - Legendary Super Saiyan Smackdown: a dark-magic enhanced Broly (Full-Power Super Saiyan) becomes too much for even Gogeta Blue to handle, forcing the latter to retreat after sustaining damage. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors In an article for Dragon Ball Super: The Legend of Broly, a sidebar by Akira Toriyama (as Robotoriyama), described Broly as an incredibly strong Saiyan as well as "that almighty Saiyan". Another part of the article also mentions that due to being so popular throughout the world, it is even rumored he is the most powerful Dragon Ball character. Broly is the strongest enemy Goku and co. have been up against up until this point. His destructive power also seems to be greater than a God of Destruction's. Broly gets stronger the more he fights. Broly was born with a power level of 10,000. Abilities Like other Saiyans in the series, his heritage has given him vast superhuman strength, senses, durability, agility, speed, and reflexes. He also has the ability to fly, as well as create and enhance attacks with the use of ki, creating powerful energy attacks, one of which is called Eraser Cannon. Compared to Goku and Vegeta, his aura is green. He possesses the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, where his hair color changes from black to golden. At the cost of certain levels of consciousness, he can transform to the "Legendary Super Saiyan," where his hair color changes from golden to green. Broly is much stronger than Goku and his friends in both of his forms, and in the reworked version's film trailers he is shown to fight with ease against Goku and Vegeta in their strongest transformation, "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan" form. In the Daizenshuu 6: Movies & TV (1995) guidebook, it is stated that Super Saiyan Broly's power surpasses that of Super Saiyan Goku and that in his "Legendary Super Saiyan" form Broly is an opponent with infinite power. According in the film Dragon Naruto Super: The Legend of Broly (2018), it was stated by Goku that Broly might be stronger than Beerus himself Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of chakra ki. * Chakra Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Heat Resistance - During his battle with Goku, he was shown to be able to fly through lava unabated, as his energy acted as a barrier against this lava. * Saiyan Power - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in raw might and general performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Broly's Saiyan Power is considerably more advanced compared to normal Saiyans as Vegeta notes that Broly was showing such sudden development as he continued to fight, as well as Goku noting in a terrified manner that Broly was getting stronger after ascending into his Super Saiyan C-type form. * Mimicry - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. While under the effects of Goku's God Bind, Broly was able to backfire this technique on Goku by overflowing his own ki into it. * Dashing Punch - Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. * Eraser Cannon - First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. He also fires it from his chest. ** Wrathful Charge - Broly charges at his opponent and hits them with a point-blank Eraser Cannon from the chest. * Eraser Blow - Broly flies past the opponent with an Eraser Cannon in his hand that he brings near his opponent's stomach. He then thrusts the hand with the Eraser Cannon forward and, at point blank range, releases it, blasting the opponent away. * Blaster Meteor - First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Gigantic Breath - First, Broly opens his mouth and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of a energy wave at the opponent. * Saiyan Blaster - A Super Explosive Wave used by Broly in his Wrath State. * Planet Crusher - Broly raises his hands up to the air and charges his energy to form a large energy sphere. He then throws the ball at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Full Power Energy Wave - The user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * Powered Shell – A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. * Gigantic Omegastorm - First, Broly charges a green ball of chakra ki in front of him. He then unleashes the attack as a powerful green energy wave. * Gigantic Cluster - The user draws their right hand back and charges a green or yellow energy sphere. Then, they wave their hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow the opponent's movements, inflicting considerable damage. * Gigantic Catastrophe - Broly fires a mouth energy wave and then several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets from his left hand. Finally, Broly charges and fires a huge energy wave at the opponent. * Energy Shield - A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. * Meteor Crash - Broly's super move in Dragon Naruto Super Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Revenge Order' - Team attack with Paragus. Named in Dokkan Battle. * Gigantic Strike - Full Power Broly's super attack in Dragon Naruto Heroes. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Great Ape :Main article: Great Ape When looking at a full moon or absorbing enough Blutz Waves, can enter this form. In it, his power grows 10 fold, but also robs him of his rationality and replaces it with primal rage towards all around him. He first uses this form when he landed on Vampa, which he used to slaughter countless inhabiting creatures. However, he loses access to this form as Paragus removed his tail by the time he was an adult. Great Ape Broly is briefly seen when Paragus explains to Frieza why Broly doesn't have a tail. Despite this, the Great Ape Transformation and its power would lay the groundwork for Broly's subsequent transformations. Wrath State :Main article: Wrath State Broly possesses a Wrath State (怒|いか}}り, Ikari no Jōtai; literally meaning "Wrath State") form. In this state, he possess small eyes with yellow-iris and black pupils, and his hair stands up akin to Super Saiyan. This state also possesses a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity. As Broly continues to draw upon more anger and energy, his body and muscles expand somewhat. Paragus deduced that this state is actually the utilization of a Great Ape's power in base form, gaining its raw physical power and resilience with no loss in agility or general efficiency in battle. However, similar to an actual Great Ape, Broly has difficultly to control himself in it, quickly losing himself to the build up of his rage. It is uncertain how powerful Broly is in this form. However, he has been shown to be unfazed by Super Saiyan God Vegeta's physical attacks, as well as hold his own against a Super Saiyan Blue-transformed Goku. Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan C-type Broly first obtained this form after seeing his father dead (which was discreetly done by Frieza to provoke Broly). Broly is known as Super Broly (超ブロリー, Chou Burorī; lit. "Super Broli") while in this state. In this form, his hair turns golden and stands up with no lose strands. When used whilst having already been in his Wrath State, he grows considerably taller and likewise his muscle mass greatly expands. One notable change is that his pupils are gone as he is berserk in this form. The form also sports a vibrant green aura instead of the usual golden Super Saiyan aura. Broly can maintain this form for a long period of time, as he battled Frieza for at least an hour using it before going on to fight Gogeta. The novel notes that Broly's stamina appears to be limitless. Legendary Super Saiyan :Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form, he is referred to as Super Saiyan Broly Full Power (超サイヤ人フルパワー, Chō Saiya-jin Furu Pawā). In this form, Broly grows even more massive any previously, towering at 3 meters (9.84252 ft). His hair color turns greenish-yellow hair arranged in thinner strands than they are in his normal Super Saiyan form. Uniquely to him, he gained this form from being pushed to his limits as Super Broly against Gogeta. In the novel, it is shown that when Broly is damaged enough in this form he will revert to Super Saiyan C-type. Weaknesses * Can't control his own power or emotions. Equipment * Broly Control Mechanism - A device that stops Broly when he goes berserk. It is connected to Paragus' belt. It generates a high voltage shock that stops Broly when he loses control. * Capsule House - A type of house that can be put away and carried around in a capsule. * Senzu Beans - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Forty-eight years before his appearance on Earth, Broly was born on the Planet Vegeta to Paragus in 732. Broly was born with a power level of 10,000 surpassing that of Prince Vegeta IV, who was born around the same time, King Vegeta III became paranoid. One of the Saiyan medics even suspected that Broly might be that distinguished figure of Saiyan lore: the legendary Super Saiyan. King Vegeta feared the threat the boy posed to his empire, since he repudiated the fact that Broly had greater potential than his son, Prince Vegeta. Thus, he gave the order for the infant to be dispatched to a barren, and stormy frontier planet, which caused Paragus to betray the king and set out in search of his son. Though Paragus managed to find his son, his pod was destroyed in the process, stranding both of them for decades to come. Shortly after his landing, Broly had transformed into a Great Ape, something Paragus noted when the latter arrived. Broly had used this form to fight off a species of giant, tick-like creatures. Despite Paragus being his father, Broly is wary when the man approaches. Shortly after the destruction of Vegeta, Broly sees Kakarot's ship fly over Vampa to Earth. During his stay on the planet, he encountered a giant creature that he named Ba. Broly would constantly spar with Ba by dodging its attacks until he ends up befriending it through these constant interactions. Unfortunately, Paragus saw this development as a hindrance to Broly's growth and shot the beast, severing its ear in the process. This event made Ba leave and never trust Broly again. He would wear the severed ear as a green pelt to serve as a memento that he will always be together with Ba. Broly's tail was removed by Broly when he was young, due to the latter's inability to control his Great Ape Transformation. As Broly was a young Saiyan, his tail would grow back repeatedly, and each time, Paragus would remove it — actions that proved perilous to the latter's mental health each time. Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' The Legend of Broly Saga Battles Canon * Broly (Great Ape) vs. Vampa Beetles * Broly vs. Ba * Broly vs. a Vampa Beetle * Broly vs. Daigen * Broly (Base/Wrathful) vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God) * Broly (Wrathful/Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) * Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) * Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) * Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Whis * Broly (Super Saiyan C-type/Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Gogeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Broly Wikipedia * Broly Dragon Ball Wiki * Broly Dragon Ball FighterZ Wiki * Broly Heroes Wiki * Broly Villains Wikia Notes & Trivia * This incarnation of Broly is known as Broly: BR (ブロリー: BR, Burorī: BR; literally meaning "Broli: BR") in certain games, such as Dragon Naruto Super Z Dokkan Battle, to distinguish him from his non-canon counterpart. * Broly is shown to be Vegeta's age in the movie, making him slightly older than Goku. * In Xenoverse 2, Broly is given lines in his Super Saiyan (Full Power) form, despite only shouting and grunting during his fight with Gogeta. * His Adult voice actor was supposed to be Vic Mignogna, but his contract has terminated and was been ceased all association in February 4th, 2019, due to a slew of allegations of sexual misconduct coming forth * It could be argued that Broly is actually the protagonist of The Legend of Broly, given that much of the film is spent focused on Broly, and he had no real evil intent, being merely a misguided soul. ** Perhaps done intentionally, Broly has a more dark themed savage appearance, which is ironic considering Broly is soft-hearted and gentle. * Like Kale of Universe 6, Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 7, though the power and potential the form gives him is immensely greater than her. * Speaking about the alternate incarnation of Broly in his blog, Noppo no Zakkan, Takao Koyama, the screenwriter for the first thirteen The films, games and the series organizer for the Dragon Naruto anime, commented that Xeno Broly was a "pushover" compared to Beerus. Despite this, he found Broly to be a "scarier" villain. Ironically, the canon incarnation of Broly was later stated to be stronger than a God of Destruction such as Beerus. * Some fans compare his appearance to Yamcha (wild hair and facial scars). ** This topic was joked about in the Dragon Ball SD, where both Goku and Vegeta were immediately reminded of Yamcha when they first met Broly. * Unlike his alternate counterpart, Broly never once spoke during any of his transformations (only communicating with shouts and grunts). ** Interstingly in his Wrath State, Broly showed a small degree of sensibility, when Goku tells Broly that he doesn't have to continue fighting on Paragus' behalf, another instance was when Freiza calls out to him about his father predicament. Category:Characters